Marked
by Kindred01
Summary: Instead of Jerry going back to his house after getting the beer's from Charlie he helps the teen pick up the broken bottle.


He was at the door, asking for beer lots of beer Charley swallowed as he backed away from him towards the fridge with Ed's words and fears ring in his thoughts. "You alright guy?" Charley jumped and let the beer slip thought his fingers and dropped a beer, he watched it smash to the floor like everything thing was in slow motion

"Shit!" He said almost forgetting that there was man at his back door

"Do you want to me to help you?" Jerry asked

"Yes please." He said before he realised what he was saying "Wait…what … no it's okay I got…" He stopped when he realised it was too late as walked into this house, he closed the door behind him and knelt next to him "…it." He said as he looked into the dart eyes of the man in front of him.

Charley picked up the pieces, thinking himself was an idiot as he put them in the bin "You have shaky hands." Jerry said Charley chuckled as he shook the thought of vampires out of his head

"Oh yeah it's just a friend trying to freak me out." He said as his finger slipped and his slicing it open "Awo!" He said as he pulled his finger up and looked at the shard of brown glass embedded into his finger, Jerry took Charley's hand and looked down and smiled

"You need to be more careful Guy." He smiled as he pulled the brown shard out making the teen wince as he watched the blood run down his finger and then his hand

"Ooooh..." He said as he felt a little woozy

"Not a blood fan?" Jerry smirked as he the glaze look on the teen's face and the blood drain from his face

"N...No not really." He told him "Something when I was young with my dad…" Charley stops and realised what he was saying and stopped as he looked at Jerry who was just looking at his hand

"Here let me help you." Jerry whispered with a playful smirk on lips as he pull the teen's hand closer to his mouth and ran his tongue along the back of teen's hand and the palm before popping the finger into his mouth.

Charley watched as the man licked the blood away before sucking on his finger, the heat pooled in two places one is a beautiful blush across his cheeks and town down in his groin, gasping at feeling his cock twitch against his boxers and the tight jeans Charley jerked his hand away from Jerry's mouth and looked at him with a mortified look on his face. Jerry smirked as he looked at the teen "Who knew kiddo you blush for men." He chuckled

"I...I think you better leave." Charley stuttered as he stood up, looking at the brown hair teen as he stood behind the counter whether it was to keep some space between them for to hide how hard he had become. Jerry picked up the beers and watched the teen trying to calm him as he gripped the kitchen counter

"Umm maybe I should, I got a right little minx coming over going to give her a good seeing to, do you know what I mean Guy?" Charley looked at him feeling more heat fill his face. Jerry watched him for a moment before saying

"Tho if you want I could just give you a god seeing to instead? Woman or man it doesn't matter to be all goes the same way." He smirked, Charley looked at him with wide frighten eyes.

Charley froze as Jerry put the beer's back down on the counter and walked back up towards Charley as the teen backed against the wall "M...My mum will be home." He told him, Jerry smiled as he cupped Charley's cheeks

"That will make it more fun." He whispered as he moved his mouth and hovered it over the teen's lips, looking up into Jerry's eyes he just knew on some level that this man was a vampire but he couldn't find bring himself to turn away from him.

"I don't want to get into trouble."

"Oh I promise you, you will." Jerry told him as he pressed his lips to teen's lips and kissed him, Charley gasped as he felt the vampire press himself closer to the teen.

The kiss was sinful, that was the only way Charley could describe it with his last cohered thought as those lips moved down his kin to his neck "Going to make you sing Charley boy." Jerry told him as he lifted the teen up. Charley warped his legs around the man's waist and let him carry him up stairs

"Sing?" Charley asked, the dark hair man gave him a look at he pushed him against the hallway wall and rocked his strong hips against the teen's groan making him moan loudly throwing his head banging it on the wall

"Yes sing." He grinned as he pulled him up to his room.

Kicking in the door Jerry dropped Charley onto the bed before looking down at him, his Jerry like the way Charley laid there looking up at him just like he loved the idea that the teen was innocent appealed greatly to him and his smell off fear and lust was a perfect balance of the two. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea himself he did have plans on having Charley on his bed naked and bleeding and turning him but his scent was far too wonderful to let go and his blood was like wine from angels. Je...Jerry, I never... I mean I haven't…ummm."

"Oh I know you haven't Charley the way your legs buckled told everything I needed to know." He told him as he removed his white top off and threw it against the floor as he knelt on the bed above the teen and looked down into the lust covered eyes before he lowered his mouth and kissed the teen again before pushing his hand under the boy's shirt feeling the smooth skin under his hand.

Charley shivered at the cool touch of the man above him; his mind was already overloaded with Jerry's touch that he barely notices as the vampire pulled his clothes off until he felt the hand touch his hard aching cock "Uhhha!" Charley gasped as he felt the rough hand slide up and down his member "Oh god!" He gasped as he open his eyes and look down at the hand moving slowly

"Ummm that's it Charley sing for me." He chuckled as he pulled his hand away, making the teen look at him

"No why did you stop?" Charley asked as he watched the muscled man unzip his jeans, to Charlie's horror he found the man didn't wear boxers or any underwear at all, it made his cock twitch again as he looked at the large organ that popped out from the jeans

"I believe you have watched porn?" Jerry asked, Charley nodded and crawled over to the man "Good than I don't need to ask you what I want, my little sanguinem amantem." He said as he hooked his fingers under Charley's chin, the teen moved his mouth closer and reached out to Jerry's large cock and gave the tip a lick a couple of times and then took him into his mouth.

Jerry closed his eyes and felt the lips warped around his member, the man kept quiet as he looked down at the teen moves his head up and down the length, he grinned as he watched him. Charley felt the hard organ in his mouth as he took more of him down his throat. He felt Jerry's hand tangled though his hair and held his head still as Jerry moved his hips making sure that Charley had all of him in his mouth, the teen make a chocking sound as he felt the man's rock his hips faster into his mouth making it hard for Charley to breath as he held him still for some moment. Pulling the tip away Charley gasped as he looked up him with some spots in his eyes from the lack of oxygen.

"Umm I see to have gone a bit too far." He chuckled as he spun the teen around making Charley spin quickly as he looked down at the back side facing him, licking his lips Jerry leaned over and went thought the teen's draws and found the bottle of lube. Charley was still out of it but his eyes soon open wide as Jerry slammed in himself into him

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charley screamed as he threw his head back, his hands fisted the bed sheet below him, tears feel from his eye rolling down his cheeks and onto the bed. Jerry was hot in the heat and the tightness around him; he felt what control he had on himself faultier as he held Charlie's hips tightly as he started to rock his hip into the teen.

The pain was like nothing he ever felt before; he felt he was being ripped in half he closed his eyes tightly as he held onto the bed sheets letting out grunts of pain as he felt the large thick member slide out and pushed him back in. Jerry soaking in all the cry's and pained whimpers and drove him on made him move his hips faster snapping them at a fast pace making Charley cry out in pleasure as he hit the teen's sweet spot. Grinning the vampire thrust himself deeper now aiming for that sweet spot over and over again letting the teen's cock become hard again as the pain started to become pleasurable and he found his moans changed and he started begging for more and Jerry was only too happy to give him more.

His nails turned into claws and dug into Charley's hips making the rivers of blood down his pales thighs "That's it moan for me." He growled as he felt the muscles tighten around him and knew it would be just one more thing would make him spill. He lowered his mouth and bite Charley on the shoulder making him scream as he came, his body spasm as his orgasm ripped though him, pulling his mouth away Jerry leaned back groaning as he came inside of Charley as he licked his lips.

Charley had passed out and laid there on his stomach, Jerry had pulled out of him and looked down at him, he really hadn't planned on biting Charley well he hadn't planned on having screwing the poor boy, yet, but here he was looking down at unconscious teen cum and blood leaking out of his are…a bit too far… he said to himself as he rolled Charley onto his back an looked at the bite. The bite itself wasn't like his normal bite, this bite won't turn him but it would tie Charley to him as he called him before he his little sanguinem amantem…his little blood lover… it always sounded sexier in Latin he thought as he moved quickly to clean Charley up a bit more before putting him under his blankets before putting the rest of his clothes on.

He took a look around the teen's room and found it's just like any other typical teen age boy is his room, he found a photos that isn't normally in a teenage boy's room, Jerry picked the small stack up and looked at the photos there was only 10 of them and they seem to be photo's of when Charley was only a young child, they all seem to be photos of Charley, his mum and a dark hair man he guessed was Charley's father. He looked closer that the man in the photo and then back at Charley, he licked a drop of blood left on his lip and smirk "So you're a son of a hunter." He chuckled to himself as he put the one photo in his pocket and the rest on the desk before he walked out the bed room.

Charley open his eyes and laid there for a moment looking at his bed room wall. He could feel his whole body hurt as he sat up with a wince as he warped his arm around his middle and looked around the room looking for Jerry. The sun was now pouring though the window making him wince, he could feel his muscle burn with ache and his bone just hurt from last night, Charley buried his face into his hand and groaned he was horrified in what he did with his next door neighbour Jerry who could be or could not be a vampire "Oh god!" he muttered to himself "Why?"

"CHARLEY GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" His mum yelled as she walked into the bed room, she stopped and looked at him and blinked "Are you okay?" She asked

"Umm yeah I'm fine." She walked over to him and touched his forehead

"You're all clammy." He told him "Maybe you should stay off." She said, looking at him

"No no it's fine, I just need a hot shower, food and pills and I will be right as rain." He lied,

"Alright okay if you say so just, but if you feel any worst just stay home." She told him as she left the room. Charley groaned and laid back down on the bed throwing his arm over his eyes

"I'm so dead." He told himself out loud.

Peter was a fat loud of help when Charley went to him, he threw him out as if he was the insane on, okay telling him that that his neighbour is a vampire and he called Jerry sounds stupid even to himself. He left feeling the heavier than before, he looked an watched the sun set he knew he didn't have long to get home before Jerry comes knocking and as he's already invited into his home there wasn't a lot he could do.

The elevator stopped and made Charley frowned as he tried to open it and it started to go back up, Charley's frowned deepen as he felt it jerk to a stop and the door's open to Peter looking at him "Okay so one question." Peter asked as he looked into the teen's eyes and saw the blood shot eyes "How did you get these photos?" He asked

"I took them; I sunk in when one of my neighbours went in and never came out." He said

"Let me guess, you got her outside and she turned into dust?" Peter nodded "Alright come on in and let's get a strong drink in you." Charley followed him back inside rubbing his eyes.

Peter stood there looking at the teen again, the teen sat in the chair slumping down with his eyes closed he felt so tried and started to feel weak, it didn't help that it always feels like Jerry was under his skin, sitting down Peter looked at him and frowned "When did he fuck you?" Peter asked as he poured himself a drink, Charley snapped his head up and looked at him

"W…What?" Charley chocked, Peter just looked at him as he drunk his booze. Sighing the teen closed his eyes rubbing them before looking at back at him with a scared tried look

"A couple of days ago." He said with a small shrug, Peter got another glass and filled it up for Charley before pushing it in front of him

"Why?" He asked "Why did you let him get that close to you if you knew he was a vampire?"

"I didn't mean to, I didn't want to invite him in my house and at that point I wasn't sure if he was a vampire I didn't want to believe." He told him, Peter ran his fingers though his hair and looked at the teen

"Well your fucked... this vampire won't let you just run." He told him as he poured himself another glass.

"I don't plan on running." The teen said as she bolted up right looking at the other man dressed only in his leather trousers and fake tattoos

"What is your plan? Spreading your legs for him every night for the rest of your life?" Charley stood up and looked at him

"Fuck you... you don't know fuck, you have idea what he's been doing to me!"

"Oh I know what's he's been doing to you Charley, he fucked you and he's going to keep fucking you. So you think you got a plan? He asked as he watched the teen sit down

"I'm going to kill him."

Peter choked on his drink as he looked up at Charley, putting his glass down he just started to drink from the bottle "What? Are you fucking insane? Did this Jerry fuck your teen brain cells out of your head?" He asked, Charley just looked at him "You can't go against this old of a vampire, he's already in your head kid he marked you up and left the mark for the whole world to see. Hell I don't know if running will keep you alive."

"What do you marked me?" Charley asked as he stood another sip from his drink, Peter lit a cigarette and looked at him

"Yeah, a vampire can bite people without turning them they are called Blood lovers or some shit like that." He stopped rubbed and rubbed his chin "You can ran and in time the mark fades but you will always know it's there and you can see it in your eyes there, there is something there that shows he owns you and you know the next time you see him you will strip yourself down and spread your legs for him because he owns you."

"You met him before?" Peter just looked at the kid for a moment before downing his drink

"Oooh a long time ago and running only get me so far."


End file.
